<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dépasser les Apparences by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027766">Dépasser les Apparences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [484]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Falling In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, lil bit of angst we don't change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>« Le jour où le corps aura été dominé par le plaisir, il sera aussi dominé par la douleur. » Sénèque.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niko Kovač/James Rodríguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [484]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dépasser les Apparences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Dépasser les Apparences</span>
</p><p>James n’a pas besoin d’avouer à quel point il adore être dans cette situation, parce que tout peut se lire sur son visage, son sourire dessiné ne peut qu’expliquer ce qui passe dans son esprit au même moment. Il est du genre joueur, en dehors des terrains, alors après avoir trouvé une boîte entière de jouets sexuels, il ne pouvait que les essayer. Bien évidemment, le regard de Niko lui avait bien fait comprendre qu’il ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu, mais James l’avait convaincu après une ou deux caresses au niveau de l’entre-jambe, une autre main passant fantomatique entre ses cuisses pour constater qu’il y avait pourtant déjà une belle érection malgré ses remontrances. James avait laissé un sourire arrogant prendre place sur son visage devant le rougissement de Niko. </p><p>Maintenant James ne peut que se sentir fier d’avoir réussi à amener son ex-coach dans son lit de Madrid, surtout si c’est pour le mettre dans cette position, sous lui, ses vêtements tous disparus à l’autre bout de la chambre, c’est quelque chose de récurrent entre eux, ils n’arrivaient pas à se supporter à Munich, la seule chose qui leur empêchait de se tuer était le sexe. Pour l’instant, Niko n’est plus entraîneur, et James ne joue plus autant qu’il le voudrait, alors ils peuvent dorénavant plus s’aimer qu’avant. Ce qui inclut mettre un gode vibrant dans le cul de son conjoint, l’attacher au lit et le regarder attendre l’orgasme sans pouvoir l’atteindre. Bien évidemment, si Niko avait connu son plan dès le début, il n’aurait absolument pas accepter de se déshabiller, mais James aime tellement le voir comme ça, si petit, si faible, soumis à ses décisions, et seulement ce qu’il décide. </p><p>« Je suis heureux que tu n’aies laissé personne te baiser pendant mon absence à Munich, je l’aurais mal pris si Müller ou Coutinho avait décidé de tester tes limites. Tu m’as manqué, te voir comme ça… J’ai toujours du mal à croire que tu sois parti pour revenir à mes côtés, je pensais te retrouver brisé, mais tu es là, en pleine forme… Tu sens toujours aussi bon seigneur, tu es une torture à toi tout seul Niko… Je t’aime tellement… » James ne contrôle pas ses émotions alors qu’il laisse plus qu’une marque violacée sur le cou de Niko, remontant progressivement jusqu’à sa mâchoire pour pouvoir l’embrasser, liant sa langue passionnément, ses mains lui laissant son orgasme, il n’avait pas pensé qu’une telle affection s’était créée envers lui, tous ses mois à le détester là-bas, pour finalement dormir avec lui toutes les nuits depuis novembre… Le coup du sort.</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>